Cancelled! Part 2 Transcript
Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Mosteeze: Mosteeze! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tittle: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg (Scene fades back to Patchy in the outter space like area on the moon while in the car) Patchy: Well, bad news, kids. Encino's still lost. radio starts playing Oh! But, at least I got me radio fixed! snaps his fingers while listening to it, then, it explodes Well, enjoy the rest of the show. (Cut back to the Gary Plot as the episode continues where Plankton the director shows all 26 snails around the dining room at BBTV station studioes building) Plankton: This is the dining room! It is both food or on a menu to find anything you want. We even have cans of Snail-Po, Snail-Nips, A box of Snail-Fud, a bag of Snail-Nibbles and a bag of organic snail-food. Just pick any food you like then we'll set it on your round table. Pat: Meow. Boss: Hey! Green Snail! You told us snails they will be nachoes inside the dining room! Old Green Snail: And I also said they will be a lot of food in the dining room inside the BBTV studioes right? Spike: It'll be pitty once we eat too much food in the dining room. Old Red Snail: So what? Our owners are still on vacation. They never get us something to eat. Dan: Yeah. Like that is going to ever happen. Old Gray Snail: Can we eat all the food now? Plankton: But of course. Please have a seat around the table and look at your menus. And the monster...Uh...I mean the waiter will be waiting for you to order your food. Oh Appetizer! Appetizer: (Came slithering toward the 26 snails) BLRAWWWWR!!! (All snails but the old alley snails gasps and saw the Appetizer) Old Gray Snail: Now that's what I call a food monster. Old Red Snail: That's the Appetizer. Old Green Snail: Ha! He doesn't look appetizing. Does he? Pat: Meow reow. Plankton: Of course he is. He's a monster. He'll order something for you. Ask the appetizer what you want. Gary: Uh we will have... Appetizer: Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarawwwwr!!! Snellie: Wait! We didn't order anything yet. Lary: Yeah. Gary never finish the order just yet. Gary: Year's Supply of Snail Food. Appetizer: Blrawwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!! Pat: Meow? Daniel: That's what we're going for? The year's supply of snail food? Edward: I don't know if we can eat that stuff. Penney: Do we really have to? (The Appetizer takes out a really big bag of Snail-Food and pours it on the whole round table) Old Gray Snail: That's what we've been waiting for? Old Red Snail: We can see it now. Old Green Snail: Guess they didn't have nachoes. Mary: Can we eat all of it? I'm hungry. Gary: Sure. What else can go wrong? Besides we're eating all this to start the show. Remember? Petey: I was hoping somebody says that. Boss: Ah what the heck of it. Let's dig in! (All snails but Larry Luciano and the three old snails began to eat the year's supply of snail food) French Narrator: Three Weeks Later... (The Appetizer takes out the really big bag of Year's supply of Kelpo cereal and pours it around the table and all snails but Larry Luciano and all three old alley snails began to eat the year's supply of kelpo cereal) Appetizer: Blrawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!! Pat: (Burps) French Narrator: Many Months Later... (The Appetizer takes out a really big bag of popcorn and pours it around the table and all snails but Larry Luciano and all three old alley snails began to eat the year's supply of popcorn) Appetizer: Blrawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!! All Snails: (Burps) New Narrator: So much later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they have to hire a new one. (The Appetizer takes out a really big bag of year's supply of cookies but what he sees off screen is 22 Overweighted Snails) Larry Luciano: No more food thanks. My dears are too huge and overweighted for cookies. Overweight Gary: Mrlooooooow. Overweight Snellie: Mrlooooooow. Overweight Lary: Mrloooooooow. Overweight Daniel: No more year's supply of snail food. Overweight Rocky: We can't take it. Overweight Pat: Mrlooooooooooooooorloooooooooooow. Plankton: So how's it coming with the food snails? (We zoom out to see that the 22 snails are huge and Overweighted) What the heck happened to you? Overweight Micheal: The Appetizer fead us too much food. Overweight Victoria: We can't eat another bite. Overweight Eugene: We'll never eat another food as long as we live. Overweight Pat: Mrloow. (Burps) Plankton: I'm sorry to hear that. Appetizer, you need to feed the snails some food not year's supply of food. Appetizer: Blrawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!! Overweight Penney: No it's ok. Why don't you show Snellie, Pat, Mosteeze, Victoria and Sweet Sue to the groomers room. Overweight Sweet Sue: I'm not such a thin snail anymore. Overweight Edward: Let's not forget Mary is the girl snail Penney didn't mention. Overweight Mary: Oh do we really think we can fit inside the groomer's room while we're inside? Overweight Boss: How are we suppose to start the show like this? Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Plankton: It's very simple. Why don't we get started by getting ready to go to the director's room while the girl snails fit in inside the groomer's room next door. Overweight Mosteeze: I guess it'll be okay if Snellie, Victoria, Sweet Sue, Mary and I go to the groomer's room. Overweight Foofie: Oh very well, director. Shall we move on? Plankton: Ah but of course. (He and all 22 huge overweight snails, Three Old Alley Snails and Larry Luciano got out of the dining room as the huge overweight girl snails; Snellie, Victoria, Sweet Sue, Mosteeze, Pat and Mary go inside the groomer's room. And the huge overweight boy snails; Gary, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Eugene, Penney, Edward, Petey, Foofie and Billy and the three old alley snails and Larry Luciano go to the director's room with Plankton) Now this is the director's room where I can film you as a episode actor. Overweight Daniel: Ooh. The director's room! While doing the act in front of the camera. Overweight Little Dollar: Let's go inside the director's room. Shall we? Overweight Yo-yo: We want to do some dancing act on this one. Overweight Billy: Just wait until Mary sees the director's room he made. Overweight Petey: Maybe we should go around the director's room. (Plankton the director opens the door to his director's room and he and Huge Overweight Boy Snails, three old alley snails and Larry Luciano went inside the director's room) Larry Luciano: Hopping clam shells! Would you look at that?! Overweight Little Dollar: This must be the director's room somebody made to do the show starring us snails. Overweight Yo-yo: It's amazing! Think of it that we can be infront of the camera. Plankton: Uh yes. This is where you will be on stage and I'll play the video while recording the tape being infront of the camera. As usual the two monster Raarg and the Giant Golden Eel will be right infront of while looking at the camera. They're great actors. Raarg: (Waves his hand "Hi") Raahargh. Giant Golden Eel: Haahha! Overweight Gary: They reminds me of Patrick's friend Raarg. And that Giant Golden Eel from before who had a gold duballoon stuck in his throat. Plankton: Uh... right. (We cut to the huge overweight girl snails; Snellie, Mary, Mosteeze, Victoria, Pat, and Sweet Sue in the groomer's room) Overweight Snellie: Oh girls, something tells me that somebody is making us snails star on the show. But who? Overweight Mosteeze: Hey like somebody who's is small and it's not a director. Overweight Mary: Excuse an wa? But who is in the director disguise someone with 2 entenias? Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Overweight Victoria: Does anyone get the feeling that somebody left this note on the mirror? Overweight Sweet Sue: Maybe someone with a disguise left this note on a mirror drawer. Overweight Pat: Mrlooooow. Overweight Mary: Oui, Let's see. (Reads the letter) "This studio is made by none other than Sheldon J. Plankton. Who is really in his director disguise! We're not sure if we can trust this guy. Run for it as soon as possibable. Sincerly, the monsters of Bikini Bottom." Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Overweight Mosteeze: I knew like it was too good to be true. Overweight Mary: It was a trap by Plankton all along. Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Overweight Snellie: Come on girls! We got to get to the other boy snails! Overweight Victoria: Yeah let's get to the others! Overweight Sweet Sue: Do you think the monsters are on our side? Overweight Pat: Mrloow. (So Huge Overweight girl snails; Snellie, Victoria, Pat, Sweet Sue, Mosteeze and Mary went out of the groomer's room and went to the director's room to get to the huge overweight boy snails; Gary, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Eugene, Penney, Edward, Petey, Foofie, Billy and Rocky. And three old alley snails and Larry Luciano) Plankton: Now what do you say we get started on this show when we practice filmming shall we? Overweight Snellie: Wait a minute! We found this note from the monsters while in the groomer's room. Overweight Mosteeze: This was like a set up! Since when does the director leave this note on a mirror drawer? Overweight Gary: And isn't he qumental dental that the director's monsters fead us all the year's supplies of food? Overweight Lary: Yeah. Something tells me that he's not a real director after all. Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Plankton: (Laughs nervously) I don't know what you snails are talking about. Overweight Spike: Ohh. You can't fool us. We know you're up to something. Overweight Dan: But we haven't found out until after you worked with the monsters before you gave us a tour to this place. Plankton: Okay! Here we go! Are we going to start the show infront of the camera or not? Overweight Boss: Uh yes Mr. Director we are startting the show. We're really sorry about that. Plankton: Good! (Hops toward the door. Closes it and locks it then gets infront of the camera) It's time for the show! 3...2...1... and action! (Huge Overweight Gary and the other huge overweight snails, three old alley snails and Larry Luciano do the dance and all that but Plankton the director gets mad) Overweight Gary: Shake your shells! (He and the other huge overweight snails shake their shells) Overweight Pat: Mrloow! Overweight Snellie: Shake your snail tails! (She and the other huge overweight snails shake their huge overweight snail tails) Overweight Lary: Now shake your whole huge overweight body! (He and the other huge overweight snails shake their huge overweight snail bodies) Plankton: Stop! Cut! Cut! Cut! (All Huge Overweight Snails, Three Old Alley Snails and Larry Luciano stopped dancing) No! No! No! You messed up! It's all wrong! Don't you have any dance moves you can do?!! (Drops his director's hat) My hat! Overweight Gary: Wait a minute. I rekonize those antennas anywhere. Hey Rocky, remove the director's suit will you? Overweight Rocky: I'm on it. (Removes the director suit which is really a robot suit and gets curious) Just as we expected. All 22 Huge Overweight Snails: It's Sheldon J. Plankton! Plankton: So... you discover my secret disguise did ya? Well... Let's just say that I've tricked you for giving this tour to this BBTV station studioes place! Overweight Gary: Oh no. Overweight Boss: We knew it was too good to be true! Overweight Petey: It's a scam! Everything's all a discoy. Overweight Billy: Nobody films the show like that. Overweight Mosteeze: We knew it, Sheldon J. Plankton is still evil and the enemy yo us snails. Overweight Mary: Why does Plankton hate us so much!? Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Overweight Gary: (Gets mad then to all 21 huge overweight snails, three old alley snails and Larry Luciano) We should get out of here! Overweight Little Dollar: You guys go on. Yo-yo and I got to dance around on the spotlights. Overweight Yo-yo: Yeah. We'll crash down to him. Overweight Daniel: But how? Plankton locked the door! There's nothing we can do about that! Overweight Yo-yo: Don't worry about us just go and we'll be alright! Larry Luciano: You heard Little Dollar and Yo-yo let's get out of here! Overweight Pat: Mrloow! (Huge Overweight Gary smashes through the door by smashing and crashes it down toward the wall as he and the other huge overweight snails except for huge overweights Little Dollar and Yo-yo who is about to do a little dance on the spotlights which made em crash down on Plankton) Plankton: (Moans and Groans) Ow! Monsters! Don't let the snails get away! (Huge Overweights Little Dollar and Yo-yo got out of the director's room and catches up to the other huge overweight snails) Overweight Gary: Hurry! Head to the exit! Overweight Boss: Charge! (Suddenly, Puffy Fluffy Monster, Alaskan Bull Worm, Appetizer, Cave Monster, Raarg, Giant Golden Eel and Monsters X, Y, Z and ?? from the island and the Sewer Monster blocked the exit outside) Monsters X, Y, Z and ??: (ROARS) Overweight Victoria: They're blocking our exit! Overweight Sweet Sue: Now what you guys? Overweight Gary: (Sees the videotape on the ground and picks it up) Guys, what shall I do with this videotape on the ground!? Overweight Foofie: Oh just bring the tape before the building explodes! Overweight Gary: Okay! (Slithers back to the director's room and throws the videotape into the fire which the spotlights made by crashing down then slithers back to the 21 huge overweight snails) Done and done. Now let's get outta here! Overweight Pat: Mrloow! (All 22 Huge Overweight Snails, Three Old Alley Snails and Larry Luciano pushes through eleven Monsters out of the way and got out of the BBTV station studioes which is now on fire. And the eleven monsters followed them out of this place) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! (They saw that the BBTV station studioes is burning along with Plankton when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Patchy in space where he's been realized that there's no water left) Patchy: This is the end of patchy. No water, no food, and still no Encino. And here come the vultures the pick me bones! flies up Shiver me timbers! It's potty! I wonder what parrot tastes like... Come back here! Uh-oh. Here come the hallucinations. SpongeBob: laughs Patchy, it's me. SpongeBob SquarePants. is excited, and then he cries Don't lose hope. Everything will be all right when you get into Encino. Patchy: But, Encino is gone. SpongeBob: It's not gone, if you believe. Patchy: Believe, believe. asleep. Wakes up and reads the sign Welcome to Encino! It's back! the sign SpongeBob was right! All I had to do was believe. laughs ♪You got to believe. It was out of sight. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. The sky above, and the ground below. Bring me back into Encino. It was lost, some time ago, I'm just glad to be back home. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. You got to believe. I'm back in Eencino. You got to believe. Everything's all right.♪ Baby: Ohh! Ohh! ♪You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to believe. Everything's all right. You got to believe. I'm back in Encino. You got to...♪ Patchy: his ice-cream scoop and strange sounds appear. Potty brawks, and then, pokes Patchy Ow! Ow! It was all a hallucination. Encino's still gone! cries Oooooo, a sandwich. Potty, you're a lifesaver. a sandwich Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh, potty, you know I don't like mayo! a vulture Here you want some? Go on. Take it. You know, I don't like the mayonnaise, you know. You know, when it gets above 130, 135, it gets kind of grody, you know. (We fade back to all 22 Huge Overweight Snails, Three Old Alley Snails and Larry Luciano and the eleven monsters who saw the BBTV station studioes which is now on fire and it burns to the ground) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Alaskan Bull Worm: Ouuuuuuuch. Appetizer: Blawwwwr! Raarg: (Claps his hands) Raaaar!! Raaaar!! Raaaar!! Giant Golden Eel: Haaah! Haah! Haaaah! Haaaaah! Haaaah! Overweight Gary: It's ruined. The BBTV stuidioes station place is ruined. Old Gray Snail: Well to bad Plankton didn't survive that burned down place. Old Red Snail: If he survived, what's gonna happen now? Old Green Snail: We spent money on that place. Overweight Pat: Mrloooooooooooow. (Just then Plankton crawled out of the burned BBTV stuidioes station place while moaning and groaning. All 22 Huge Overweight Snails got mad at Plankton) Overweight Gary: Mrloooow! Let the show go! It was a nice show but with all great shows it must end! (Squash Plankton with his huge Overweight Snail-Tail) Plankton: Ow! (Just then the police arrive and the police officers: Officer John, Officer Rob and Officer Nancy O' Malley got out of the police cars) Officer Rob: Freeze! We'll take that sick-o off your hands! Overweight Snellie: Cops! Thank goodness you're here. Take Sheldon J. Plankton away. Nancy O' Malley: Yes Mrs. Talking Snail we will compliy! Plankton: C'mon I was just kidding about the whole studio thing. (Officer John shoves Plankton with his shovel. And puts him inside the police car while he and officers Rob and Nancy O' Malley got back in the police car) Nancy O' Malley: Sheldon J. Plankton I'm placing your under a rest for taking away the snails' show. Officer John: Let's go officer! Plankton: I WILL DESTORY ALL OF YOU!!! (The police cars drives away along with Plankton and all 22 Huge Overweight Snails, Three Old Alley Snails and Larry Luciano agreed watching Plankton get taken away by the police) Overweight Daniel: Well, we did it. We'd stop Plankton! Overweight Lary: We sure did, Daniel. We sure did. Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Overweight Pat: Mrloow! Overweight Boss; Uh, Runt? What did Puffy Fluffy say? Overweight Gary: Puffy Fluffy said that his monster friends and himself was their purpose and life by chasing us around. And now... Raarg: Aaaarg haaaarg! Overweight Snellie: And now we're friends. Overweight Lary: Yeah. We are friends with the monsters at last. Overweight Micheal: I still can't beliveve that we snails are little toddlers. No wonder we're scared of those monsters. Overweight Victoria: Bikini Bottom is so different with the monsters around. Overweight Eugene: I think us snails, the worms and monsters are gonna be good friends from now on. Overweight Penney: I was really going to say that us snails and monsters are Ex- enemies now. (Laughs) Overweight Edward: Indeed. Friends are importain to us snails any how. Overweight Pat: Mrloow. Overweight Sweet Sue: Yup. Won't SpongeBob and the others we'll be so proud of us snails that we get rid of Plankton. Overweight Petey: And we become friends with Puffy Fluffy and the other monsters. Larry Luciano: Come on my dears. Let's all go back to SpongeBob's Pineapple House and have a sleepover with the monsters! Overweight Gary: Sounds good to me. (He and all 21 Huge Overweight Snails, Three Old Alley Snails, Larry Luciano and eleven monsters went back to SpongeBob's house together) French Narrator: (Reading card) Epilogue. (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple house that night. All 22 snails are back to their small and thin selves and they, Three Old Alley Snails and Larry Luciano slithers to the eleven monsters) Gary: I'm so glad you monsters are not scaring us anymore. Snellie: We're not afraid of you monsters. You just wanted to be friends. Lary: Yeah. Why were you chasing us silly monsters? Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Mary: Now what did he say, Gary? Gary: Puffy Fluffy said we wanted to know what are names are before we met them. Mosteeze: Hey like that make sense to us snails. Foofie: Well sir I have to admit. Monsters wanted to be friends with snails and worms. Billy: Things are not the same since we snails, the worms and monsters are enemies. Petey: Yeah. Monsters are kinda nice now. Boss: You really thought you're going to chase us snails around aren't you monsters? Alaskan Bull Worm: Yes. Well. I was friends with Squilliam Fancyson and enemies with Sandy and SpongeBob and all the people in Bikini Bottom. Spike: Ok first question. What kind of ll monsters are you anyway? Raarg: It's we ll monsters are "Monster Friends". Dan: Monster Friends? You mean you're not enemies to us snails anymore? Sewer Monster: Why would we do that? We wanted to join you. Giant Golden Eel: What are we going to do? Make friends with people in Bikini Bottom? Appetizer: Yeah. We wanted to scare everyone not eat everyone. Daniel: That's right. You can come with us to Snail-Park everytime. Little Dollar: And the Snail-Clubhouse. Yo-yo: You can play with us snails what ever you like. Rocky: Yeah. Cave Monster: And I got this fishing skeletion in my mouth. Gary: I think Pat the Snail wanted to say something to you monsters. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Yaaay! Her first words! Pat: (In Penelope's Voice) O-kew! O-kew! O-kew! O-kew! O-kew! Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee! Larry Luciano: Close enough, Pat. Puffy Fluffy Monster: Now that is how we speak our language. Pat: O-kew! Ookwee! O-kew! Ookwee! Gary: That's right, Pat. (To you infront of the camera) Sorry we had to cancel the show kids. At least you had 100 episodes a day. But we will be back with new adventures next year with you. ll Monsters: Yeaaaah. (All 26 Snails and ll monsters laughed. End of Gary plot. We fade back to Patchy in a space area walking on the moon) Patchy: Well, pretty good story, huh, kids? (Steps on something and picks up the small round earth) I've found the earth. And it has Encino in it. But it's all tiny. Someone must've... Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! (The Norbuck fives appear infront of Patchy before his very eyes) Norbuck five's father: Sorry, sir. But, our son norbluckfive was playing with his shrink-a-tron again. Patchy: No, no, no, no! I want earth and encino full size again! There's no place like home. There's no place like home. Norbuck five's mother: Ok, bring it in, norglonfive. (Takes the shrink a tron buzzer out of norglon five's back) We'll get you back to town, beardy. Patchy: Beardy? (Norbuck five's mother presses a button on a shrink a tron at the small tiny planet earth which grew big as the tornado took Patchy by spinning him around) Arrr! Arrr! Arrrr! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! (We see Encino back in full size and Patchy's house is back in a neighborhood) Patchy: (Sitting on a chair) Well, everything's back to the right size, eh Potty? Potty? Potty: Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg! (Steps on Patchy sitting on a chair with his giant parrot feet) Patchy: Oof! Uh. Well kids I'm a little busy right now. But, you, can stop by for your old pal Patchy. Ooh. And more adventures of Gary the Snail. Bye. Potty let go of me. (SpongeBob laughs) NEXT TIME A NEW BEGINNING... COMING SOON TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: Hey! Who's that guy with brown hair and has sharpy white teeth kinda guy? SpongeBob: That's the Tattle Taled Strangler Gary. He's out of prison and finds someone who is about to get strangled! Gary: The Tattle Taled Strangler? Uh-oh. This is going to be the toughest adventures we never go on before. Even that we get along with the monsters in Bikini Bottom. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next! "The Return Of The Tattle Taled Strangler!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes